realisation
by gakushuuism
Summary: It took them a little too long to realise what this is all about. [Shoujo-ai warnings] [Yachi/OC]


**I feel like writing something super cheesy ^q^ I love Yachi so much.  
とにかくごめん((**

 **I don't own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 **感じる？心の奥にあるその気持...  
[ Can you feel it? That feeling in the depths of your heart... ]**

* * *

Ever since she entered Karasuno High School, Yachi Hitoka has always felt weird when she's near her childhood friend, Yurika Narumi. They've always been together ever since their childhood, yet it's only recently that she felt like this. Her heartbeat would speed up, her cheeks would go warm, and she became unable to think properly whenever Narumi smiled at her. It was a very strange sensation.

Of course, she had asked another about the true colors of this weird phenomenon, namely, Shimizu Kiyoko, an upperclassman and also the person who recruited her to become the Boy's Volleyball Club manager. "Shimizu-senpai is so mature!" Yachi had thought, "She would know what this is all about."

However, after Yachi's long winded explanation, Shimizu only replied with a smile, and a simple: "Yacchan's so cute."

"T-that didn't help much, Shimizu-senpai...!" Yachi replied exasperatedly.

Shimizu merely replied, "Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say is... the answer is in yourself, Yacchan. No one else can tell you what it is about."

Yachi didn't feel satisfied with Shimizu's answer, but the latter seem to look amused by the whole ordeal a whole lot, so Yachi didn't prod any further.

* * *

"Narumi-chan!"

It was after school when Yachi finally got to meet her childhood friend, also one of the girl's volleyball team member, Narumi. Despite Narumi being a really soft-spoken, cowardly person (Yachi knew this well, because there have been quite a lot of incidents where the two of them got lost and cried together), Yachi heard from Michimiya Yui, the Girl's Volleyball Club captain, that Narumi changes very much when she's in court. Despite being really close, Yachi didn't know this at all because Narumi joined the club roughly at the same time as Yachi. She never did see any of Narumi's plays because the girls' and boys' team practiced at the same time in a different gym.

Somehow, the thought irked Yachi very much.

It was as if Michimiya knew a side of Narumi that she didn't... despite her being Narumi's childhood friend and also - she'd like to think - the closest person to her.

"Hitoka-chan!" Narumi replied, smiling. Yachi returned the smile warmly; because they were not in the same class, their time together lessened considerably: especially because they have different extracurricular activities as well. Yachi's

"Are you going to practice today, Narumi-chan?" Yachi asked, as she walked side by side with Narumi. Finally in the changing room they arrived, as both of them had to change to their extracurricular activity uniform.

As she opened the door, Narumi replied in a small voice, a 'yes', but then she looked down. It was as if her cheerfulness dried out in a mere second.

"Narumi-chan? What's wrong?" Yachi asked, worry clearly lacing her voice. She immediately drew nearer towards Narumi, and her heart felt like it was pierced by needles. Seeing the usually smiling Narumi like this hurts her so much.

"..." Without so much as saying anything, Narumi embraced Yachi tightly, burying her face in Yachi's neck.

"Na-na-na-narumi-chan?!" Yachi exclaimed in surprise. Her heart beats rapidly, and her cheeks warmed - the weird feeling... it's coming back...

"...Hitoka-chan..."

"What's wrong...?" Yachi replied, as she slowly, tenderly put her arms around Narumi's body - she was about the same size as Yachi - and returned the embrace, "Is there anything wrong? Did someone bully you?"

"..." However, nothing came out of Narumi's quivering lips.

Yachi was lost. What was she supposed to do in such a situation?

The only thing she knew is that she has to keep embracing Narumi, to keep Narumi in her arms, or else she would shatter... such fragility could be described as nothing but ethereal.

"...Narumi-chan..."

"I-I don't know what I should do, Hitoka-chan!" Narumi finally said, as she tightened her embrace on Yachi, "When I... when I look at Hitoka-chan, I always feel... strange."

She was trembling.

Hitoka felt her heartbeat once more rose in speed, "...Strange?"

"Whenever I'm near Hitoka-chan, I... I don't know what to do..." She said, "My heartbeat will speed up, my cheeks will go warm, and I'd feel as if lasers pierced my heart whenever you smile at me... I-I mean, in a good way..."

Yachi felt another thump! in her chest.

That's... exactly what she felt, too...

"...Narumi, I..." Yachi said. But as she was about to say something to comfort her, her voice got hitched on her throat. Narumi had looked up - finally - and Yachi felt like the inside of her head turned into a blank, white sheet.

Narumi's glistening eyes - she looked like she's about to cry - her quivering lips, her nice smell... she could only think that Narumi's nothing less than perfection.

And those... pink lips...

Unconsciously, Yachi closed the distance between them.

"..Hito-"

Their lips met, and it felt sweet, sweet and tender.

Yachi has never felt something like this before. It makes her want to taste it more, again, again.

"Hitoka-chan..."

"Narumi-chan, I...!" Realising what she had done, Hitoka blushed a thousand shades of red, and she looked down, "I-I'm sorry... you must be angry..."

Narumi smiled and shook her head lightly, "No, I'm not angry..."

"I knew it, you must be-What?!" Yachi exclaimed, "You're... not angry?"

"No," Narumi replied, as her cheeks turned red, "I'm not angry at all..."

"D-does this mean...?"

* * *

 _Shimizu-senpai,_

 _I think now I know what this weird feeling is... and I'm so glad I felt it._


End file.
